


【TwoSet｜異種×羊(EB前提)｜R18】注意，此為禁止事項！

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, 產卵, 異種姦, 觸手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊超絕OOC不可避＊此為奇幻冒險色情小說＊如有雷同，純屬獸慾＊CP為EB前提下發生的異種姦＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett Yang/Other(s), Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	【TwoSet｜異種×羊(EB前提)｜R18】注意，此為禁止事項！

**Author's Note:**

> **※再次提醒※**  
>  本文內容有EB前提下的異種姦，請不適者盡速逃離。
> 
> **文末有驚喜喔！**

在這個魔法與奇幻生物存在的世界，Eddy跟Brett是一起組隊打怪的伙伴兼戀人，他們出生於同一個村莊從小一起長大，成年後就一起到首都加入冒險者公會，過著一邊接任務維持生計一邊帶著小提琴周遊四國的愜意日子。

某一天身為劍士的Eddy獨自加入其他冒險隊去參與一個難度A級的任務，而Brett被獨自留在家中的原因則是因為他很不幸地在出發前一天發燒生病了。

起初Brett很不同意Eddy自己一個人出任務，一直以來身為法師的Brett總會好好的保護劍士的背後，替他解決來自死角的敵人、幫劍士施展增益魔法或是治癒術，他擔心不認識的法師會只顧著殺敵而忽略其他隊友的生命安全。

Eddy花了一個晚上再三保證這是個非常有經驗及紀律的老字號冒險隊，而且隊伍中有專職治癒的祭司不需要其他法師分神照顧受傷的隊友，Brett才勉為其難的乖乖躺在床上目送戀人出門工作。

  
  


隔天Brett的病就好得差不多，一刻都不得閒的法師想著Eddy至少要三天後才會回家，這段時間與其在家裡發呆不如自己去接一些簡單的任務，雖然報酬相對少但至少有事可以做。

於是Brett穿上斗篷、帶上象徵合格法師的巫師帽，將防身短劍繫在腰上，不忘多塞幾瓶已經調和好的藥水進包包裡，做好單打獨鬥的萬全準備後就出門前往位於城鎮中心的冒險者公會。

當Brett一邊把玩著法仗一邊走在熱鬧的街道上時，遠遠的就看見大排長龍的隊伍從冒險者公會的門口一路延伸到商店街前，因為近期天氣溫暖正值採收季節，無論是農作物或是不知道哪來的魔物都長得亂七八糟多，需要更多的冒險者替委託者們除害。

Brett一看到這麼長的隊伍就覺得渾身無力，但都走到這兒了又不想空手而回，當他的理性與感性正在腦中大打出手時，一個穿著樸素的矮小老人拉了拉法師的長袍，一臉無助地向Brett遞出了一張沒有公會官印的委託單。

  
  


「先生您是冒險者吧？可不可以請您接受我的委託呢？」

「冒險者公會的人潮實在太多了，我這樣一個糟老頭根本擠不進去，更別說是提出委託申請……」

「這只是個簡單的事情！請幫我找回我那可愛的小寵物吧！」

「牠叫毛毛！真的很可愛喔！不信您看！」

  
  


面對這突如其來的委託及塞到臉前的照片，Brett只好勉為其難的看了一眼照片上的生物，原來是那種現在很流行的魔寵，因為個性溫馴又好照顧，很多人都會養個幾隻在家裡，搞不好比養小貓小狗還受歡迎。

「這個嘛……」  
Brett不是很想接受這種根本不需要冒險者來做的委託，再者冒險者公會的第一守則就是「禁止接受未經公會受理的委託，如發生意外本公會概不負責」，但眼前這位老人家緊巴著自己苦苦哀求的模樣，心軟的法師忍不住想著：「只是找走失的寵物應該不至於發生什麼事吧？」

「好吧，老先生我就接受你的委託。告訴我他在哪裡走丟的吧。」

老人老淚縱橫的感謝Brett願意幫他這個忙，趕緊領著法師往後山的方向走，一路上不忘向法師交代該如何找到他的寵物。

「毛毛他啊最喜歡喝我特製的果汁！您只要把這個灑在四周，他應該馬上就會出現了！」老人把裝著橘紅色果汁的玻璃瓶塞進Brett手裡，Brett一臉無奈地收下後有些不耐煩的反問道：「你說的這麼簡單，怎麼不自己去找牠啊？」

「那是因為……」老人面有難色的停下腳步，指著他們面前的漆黑洞穴害怕地說：「因為毛毛跑進去裡面了，我實在不敢進去啊！」

眼前的洞穴看起來陰暗又潮濕，陣陣陰風從裡頭吹拂而出，似乎還夾帶著不明生物的低鳴聲，一看就知道裡面住著其他魔物，也難怪老人得找冒險者來幫他這個忙。

「……你為什麼會讓寵物跑進去裡頭。」愛乾淨的Brett開始後悔接下這個委託了。

「我家就在附近，想說帶毛毛來散步，誰知道……」

看老人家一臉委屈跟自責，Brett也懶得多說什麼。

委託就是委託，而且都說好了現在也不能反悔。

於是Brett握緊法杖、揣著毛毛的果汁，幫自己施展了夜視咒後就頭也不回地往洞穴深處走去，暗自希望那個小兔崽子不要跑到太深的地方或是被吃了。

  
  


「我在外頭等您的好消息喔！法師大人！」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


這個洞穴比Brett想像中還大還深，已經看不到洞口的光線卻還沒看見半點毛毛的蹤影，或許真的得拿果汁才能引誘毛毛出來。

當Brett拿出瓶子正想打開它時，上頭的軟木塞突然自己彈開，裡頭的液體瞬間噴了出來把Brett淋得全身都是。

法師氣急敗壞地把瓶子扔到地上，「呸呸呸」的把跑進嘴裡的怪東西給吐出來，Brett甩了甩被弄髒的斗篷，想著一定要那個死老頭付更多的錢來支付洗衣費用！

Brett嗅了嗅身上散發出的異味，聞起來不像人類喝的果汁反倒有種不太自然的甜膩氣味，但既然自己已經滿身毛毛最愛的味道，那個小混蛋也該出來了吧？

  
  


「咕嚕嚕！」

  
  


忽然間有個奇怪的聲音從更裡頭的地方傳了出來，Brett不疑有他的往那個方向走近，果真看到一隻跟照片一模一樣的魔寵坐在石頭上看著自己。

「還真的讓我找到你了！你的主人害慘我了！快跟我回家！」

Brett不耐煩的走過去想把毛毛抱起來，這小東西也很識相的一看到自己伸出的手就很自動地跳進懷裡往他身上蹭，法師無奈地想著：「自己大概是被當成移動果汁機了吧。」

  
  


「咕嚕嚕！」

「怎樣啦？」

「嘰咿咿咿咿咿咿！」

「怎麼回事！」

  
  


正當Brett抱著毛毛要往回走時，懷裡的魔寵忽然發出很不尋常的尖銳叫聲，緊接著原本小巧可愛的生物在手中變得越來越大，Brett趕緊把毛毛往地上扔，但已經看不出原本長相的魔物已經纏上法師修長的雙腿把人拉倒在地。

「該死的……」雖然Brett被摔在地上一時間動彈不得，但他馬上翻出事先調配好的爆炸藥水往魔物的身上砸。

「蹦！」的一聲，藥水起了作用，但仍在不斷變大的魔物卻毫髮無傷。

「這到底是什麼鬼……也太誇張了吧！」

魔物的身體變大巨大且濕滑，佔據了整個洞穴像把法師給吃進肚子裡似的不讓他有逃走的機會。Brett著急的站穩腳步，拿著法杖快速的施展好幾個攻擊咒語就往怪物身上施放，但無論Brett怎麼攻擊，怪物濕滑的身軀就像天然的屏障，會抵消掉他的每一個魔法，走投無路的法師只好抽出短劍試著替自己砍出一個出口。

「這到底是什麼鬼東西！等我出去一定要……啊！」

Brett氣急敗壞的攻擊著肉壁，卻忽略了來自後頭的危險。

一陣冰涼濕黏的觸感竄進了法師寬鬆的長袍中，在Brett反應過來前手腳已經被強而有力的觸手給纏住，他被迫扔下手中的法杖及短劍，被怪物拉倒在地，完全動彈不得。

「完了完了完了！要被吃掉了！」

Brett著急的在心中大叫著，無論他怎麼掙扎都無法甩開身上的觸手，一想到自己就要被來路不明的怪物拆解入肚，一想到自己再也無法看見Eddy的笑容，Brett就害怕地哭了出來。

「咦？」誰知道抓住Brett的魔物沒有馬上置他於死地，反而用冰涼的觸手替男人拭去臉上的淚水。

Brett還在試著理解這是否代表自己還有機會逃走時，纏在身上的觸手再度動了起來，但卻是往法師的下體擠去。

「什麼？你要幹什麼！等等！不要！」

魔物粗暴地扯開法師身上的衣物後把身材纖細的男人吊在空中，濕滑的觸手強迫Brett張開雙腳，有著像是一張嘴的黏膩觸手馬上探向腿間，一口就將男人的性器含了進去，宛如人類口腔的濕熱觸感緊緊裹著敏感的器官不放，甚至模仿起口交的動作開始收縮、吸吮了起來。

「不要！好噁心！走開！」

幾根細小如手指的觸手蠕動著身軀向Brett的後穴靠近，牠們爭先恐後的往緊閉的穴口鑽，一邊擠還一邊吐出潤滑用的黏液好讓自己更容易進去。

只聽到法師發出拔高的尖叫聲，那處只與戀人享受性愛的地方被噁心的魔物狠狠侵入，觸手們在Brett的體內來回進出，不斷灌入腸道的黏液把裡頭用得濕滑不堪，被迫擴張的穴口中塞了五、六條不斷蠕動的觸手，簡直像在為某件事做準備，而法師似乎還沒意識到自己處境。

「不要……好痛……好噁心……Eddy救我……嗚！」

最終，連Brett那張不斷哭喊的小嘴也被塞了一條粗長的觸手進去。

觸手靈活的尖端纏著法師的舌肉不放，魔物往Brett的口腔灌了很多腥臭難聞的白濁體液，逼迫無法反抗的男人全部吞下。

Brett吞嚥的速度根本趕不上液體流進來的量，他很快就被嗆得眼淚鼻水直流，但魔物沒打算就這樣放過Brett，口中的觸手乾脆鑽到喉頭，把白濁的黏液直接灌到男人的胃袋裡。

餵食的動作結束後，觸手一退出Brett的口腔男人馬上把過量的體液吐了出來，從鼻孔流出的白濁讓法師只能聞到噁心的腥臭，從口中湧出的穢物滴滴答答的灑落在自己身上。

「好熱……全身都好熱……牠到底想做什麼……」

雙眼渙散的Brett只能無力地垂著頭，思考著無人能解的答案。

男人的口中吐出斷斷續續的呻吟，被侵犯的後穴及被玩弄的性器讓他可悲地感覺到了酥麻的快感，這源源不絕的快感甚至在他吞下怪物的體液後變得更加激烈敏感。

Brett開始克制不住地大聲浪叫，觸手在腸道內來來回回地鑽進鑽出，惡質的朝他的前列腺不停輾壓，被包裹住的性器一旦射精後就會被繼續刺激直到再度充血挺立。

明明已經毫無體力，明明是被噁心的異種侵犯，但Brett就是無法反抗的不斷射精、不斷高潮、不管發出高亢的嬌喘。

當他覺得自己再也無法射精高潮時，就會被餵食更多的體液，那似乎是魔物用來養育子嗣的營養品，問題是牠為什麼要這麼做？

  
  


直到一條更粗更長、形狀神似陽具的觸手出現在Brett面前時，年輕的法師才想通這點。

原來這個生物把他當作可以交配的雌性！

「不要！不要啊！放過我！拜託……嗚嗚！」

Brett驚恐的不停大喊，原本無力低垂的四肢又開始掙扎了起來，但那張嘴喊不了幾句話就被觸手給填滿，原本擠在腸道裡的小觸手們都退了出來，畢恭畢敬的替播種用的觸手掰開已經鬆軟紅腫的肉穴，恭迎牠的到來。

Brett簡直快瘋了，他眼睜睜看著那根非人的陽具抵上自己的後穴，陽具的粗細與方才侵犯自己的觸手完全不能相比，至少比人類陰莖粗長兩倍的硬物不由分說地開始往男人體內侵入。

「嗚嗚！嗚嗯——！」

粗大的龜頭猛地擠進Brett的後穴後惡劣的用長著肉芽的前端在穴口來回抽送，男人激動的大聲哭叫，但到口的哀嚎全被觸手擋在嘴裡，只剩悶悶的低鳴與黏膩的水聲在洞穴中迴盪。

魔物大概是很滿意Brett的反應，發出幾聲詭異的低吼後開始把粗大的肉莖往法師體內塞。粗長的陽具將男人的腸道徹底撐開，長著疙瘩的肉柱刮搔著敏感的肉摺，就著濕滑的黏液長驅直入到最深處。

Brett弓起身體止不住地不停顫抖，帶著哭腔的甜膩浪叫不停的從嘴角竄出，被過份玩弄的身體輕易地迎來無數次高潮，巨大的陽具毫不憐香惜玉地肏幹著法師瘦弱的身體，平坦的小腹被橫衝直撞的觸手頂出忽隱忽現的小丘。

此時的Brett再也無法思考任何事情，他甚至連自己是誰都快想不起來，大腦被性愛帶來的快感攪成一坨漿糊，他討好地吸吮起口中的觸手，主動用粉嫩的舌頭去舔盤踞在口中的肉肢。

Brett呆呆地低頭看著與魔物相連的地方，又粗又長的陽具正深入淺出地侵犯著自己的肉穴，每當碩大的肉棒頂到腸壁的底端讓白皙的腹部也跟著凸起時，男人就會翻著白眼發出一串細碎的呻吟。

「好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服好舒服——！」

Brett再也不會感到害怕，他大張著腿享受著足以把人類逼瘋的高潮快感，他任由爬到身上的觸手玩弄胸前的乳尖、刮搔敏感的腰間、舔舐發紅的耳朵，男人覺得那些撫摸自己的觸手變得溫柔至極，牠們把一直懸在空中的法師輕輕放下，用濕滑的肉壁小心地包裹這具纖細的身體。

Brett維持著敞開雙腿的姿勢被魔物逐漸收縮的身體溫柔地托著，抽插速度不減反增的陽具開始發出陣陣痙攣，魔物似乎也快要到達高潮。

連著陽具的觸手開始發出劇烈地蠕動，從魔物的身體推出一顆顆渾圓的小球漸漸往Brett靠近，此時的腦袋一團混沌的法師才驚覺這個生物不是把自己當成能交配的雌性，而是打從一開始就要透過自己的身體來代孕後代。

害怕的情緒讓Brett逐漸恢復理智，人類的身體本來就不適合被當作母體，尤其自己身為男性更不可能裝得下大量的異種卵，更別提還得要孵化並產下牠們。

Brett吐出嘴裡的觸手開始發出害怕顫抖的哭叫，但早已無力反抗的四肢都被周圍的肉壁包裹起來、限制行動，最終男人只能眼睜睜看著夾雜著大量精液的卵蛋被魔物強行灌進自己體內。

「啊啊啊！什麼！這是什麼！」

「進來了！有東西進來了！好多！太多了！」

「肚子好脹好脹！要破掉了！不行了！」

「不要了！不可以再……嗯啊啊啊——！」

一顆顆如雞蛋大的卵隨著溫熱的精液射進Brett體內，魔物的射精量完全不是一般生物可以比擬的，卵蛋隨著一波波不斷灌入體內的熱流擠進腸道深處，Brett的腹部也開始像懷孕的女人般逐漸脹大，數十顆小生命就這麼住進男人溫暖的腹部內，浸泡在白濁裡頭等待著出生的那一天。

播種的過程一結束，Brett馬上雙眼一翻昏死在魔物的懷裡，仍然塞在後穴裡的陽具繼續留在在男人體內，粗大的肉棒正好填滿穴口不讓裡頭的卵蛋輕易滑出。

魔物溫柔地用濕滑的身體將Brett抱在懷裡，緩慢地帶著身懷六甲的男人往洞穴的深處移動，那裡就是Brett未來的新家。

  
  
  


至此之後，Brett沒日沒夜地過著不停被魔物肏幹的日子。

男人的腹中依舊裝滿尚未孵化的卵蛋，但魔物似乎不把這當一回事似的，只要Brett醒來就會發現自己又被粗大的肉莖肏到高潮連連，只要他開始因疲倦而求饒就會被觸手餵食更多的營養液，即使自己暈了過去也會在夢中繼續被肏。

魔物似乎一直在收集Brett射出的精液，他的身體已經被調教成一插入馬上就會高潮的淫亂體質，男人活著的意義就只剩下交配及育種。

  
  


在這樣的日子裡，Brett也漸漸地失去自我。

我是誰？為什麼會在這裡？

我好像一直在等待一個人，卻想不起來他是誰，也不知道他為何會來。

可能自己，真的只是魔物的玩物吧。

  
  


Brett閉上眼睛不再思考。

  
  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


三天後，Eddy結束A級任務帶著滿滿的戰利品及酬勞回到他與Brett共住的愛的小屋。

劍士歡天喜地的推開大門等著法師從屋內跑出來用最溫暖的懷抱迎接自己，但等著他的只有空無一人的房子及發現Brett就此失蹤的消息。

這時的城內正因為發生神秘的連環失蹤案而鬧得沸沸揚揚，數名年輕女性冒險者都在這一週不約而同的無故消失。

Eddy走遍大街小巷都沒有看到Brett的身影，街坊鄰居也都異口同聲地說著三天前看到法師出門後就再也沒有回來。

直覺讓Eddy覺得Brett的失蹤跟這起事件有關，他馬上加入冒險者公會自己委託的S級任務，要所有有意願加入的冒險者聯手把失蹤者及主謀找出來。

在Brett失蹤的第五天，幾名德魯伊抓到了躲藏在後山裡的煉金術師。

德魯伊在與森林中的生物交談時意外發現這名年老的煉金術師違反眾多國際協議，利用煉金術改造無害的魔物變成違反自然的怪物。

公會派出擅長逼供的咒術師利用吐真咒讓煉金術師說出自己暗藏許久的邪惡計謀後，才讓這起失蹤案件的真相水落石出。

  
  


喜愛操弄生命的煉金術師窮盡一生所學，終於在人生的晚年製造出一種生命力強韌、能靠其他物種繁衍後代的超強生物。

煉金術師將魔物飼養在為牠打造的巢穴裡頭，並利用自己年老衰落的樣貌搏取人們的同情，故意將裝著雌性費洛蒙的瓶子交給被欺騙的對象，當受害者身上沾染費洛蒙時就會被躲藏在洞穴裡的魔物襲擊，並做為繁衍後代的母體在其體內產卵。

聽到此處，Eddy忍不住推開人群衝上前朝那名老人臉上痛毆一拳。年輕的劍士馬上被身旁的冒險者架開，但男人已經氣到雙眼發紅，揮舞著手腳對煉金術師大吼道：「告訴我！你有沒有跟一個黑頭髮的年輕法師說過話！回答我啊！」

老人捏著血流不止的鼻子，露出一個醜陋的笑容後發出令人發毛的難聽怪笑。

「哈！你說那個法師嗎？我當然見過，不只見過他還是我最成功的實驗品！」

「我原本以為只有女人才適合擔任母體，但她們都太脆弱了，熬不過我的孩子漫長且殘酷的交配過程。」

「那個法師只是我誤打誤撞的嘗試，誰知道他不但撐住了，還是個非常好的苗床！」

「哈哈哈！啊哈哈哈！我就要當爺爺啦！」

  
  


老人難聽又令人反胃的笑聲即使他被關進大牢依然久久揮之不去。

在逼問出許多重要情報後，由冒險者組成的救難隊火速前往魔物居住的洞穴，隊伍中的Eddy更是與隊長走在最前頭，就怕自己慢了一步就無法救出心愛的Brett。

到達洞穴後由資深的騎士長帶隊走在最前頭，身後的法師們放出無數個光明咒確保所有人都能看清洞穴的構造及任何隱藏的危險。

冒險者走了好一段路後，眼尖的Eddy發現Brett遺落在路上的法杖、魔法帽及明顯被撕碎的衣物，劍士將Brett珍惜的魔法帽塞進背包裡後，抹了把從眼角滲出的淚水繼續跟著前輩往洞穴深處挺進。

最終他們抵達了魔物的巢穴，放眼望去到處都是由怪物身體構成的肉壁及觸手佈滿整個山洞，冒險者們因為沒有雌性費洛蒙的氣味自然不會被當成交配的對象而受到獵捕，一夥人衝進魔物的大本營依照從煉金術師口中逼問出的弱點開始斬殺生命力旺盛的怪物。

「去吧小伙子！」騎士長向躊躇不定的年輕劍士說道：「去找你的愛人，這裡交給我們處理。」

Eddy滿是感激的向騎士長行禮後，馬上拔出長劍往巢穴最深處跑去，如果那個死老頭沒有說謊，那麼被當做母體的Brett應該會被關在這裡不斷生產，直到耗盡所有體力為止。

  
  


「Brett！Brett！你在哪裡！」

「快回答我啊！」

  
  


Eddy在巢穴裡頭繞了很久甚至差點迷了路，途中不知道劈開多少個肉壁膠囊，裡頭不約而同的都裝著被魔物玩弄致死的女性冒險者，男人真的很怕下一次掉出來的就是Brett無法瞑目的屍體。

就在Eddy絕望到想回頭找幫手時，男人靈敏的耳朵聽到從不遠處傳來的陣陣呻吟聲，雖然他很不想承認，但那的確是Brett在高潮時會發出的愉悅嗓音。

劍士滿臉是淚的握著劍劈開肉壁構築成的產房，Eddy一邊大吼著戀人的名字一邊激動地衝了進去，一股撲鼻而來的腥羶味讓男人忍不住皺起鼻頭。

當Eddy的眼睛終於適應昏暗的光線時，映入眼前的景象是他這輩子永遠也忘不掉的惡夢。

  
  
  


「Eddy……嗯、嗯啊……是Eddy嗎……？」

在房間的深處，可以聽到Brett連綿不絕的甜膩呻吟，原本纖細的身體有著不尋常的、如懷孕般鼓脹的腹部，男人雙手各抓著一條滑膩的觸手，一左一右的輪流吸吮著上頭流出來的白濁還露出非常美味的表情，敞開的雙腿可以輕易地看到紅腫鬆軟的肉穴及昂揚挺立的陰莖。

Brett忽然皺起眉頭發出略顯痛苦的喘息，他渾身顫抖地緊繃著身體，沒多大功夫就從後穴產出一隻濕黏的異形，那東西掙扎了幾下後馬上爬向男人的胯間含住發脹的性器，只聽到Brett再度發出一聲拔高的喘息，迅速高潮後並射出精液餵養剛誕生的孩子。

整個房間都爬滿剛出生的魔物幼體，牠們不約而同的發出可怕的叫聲後爭先恐後的爬到Brett身上，數十隻小怪物你推我擠地搶著要吸食男人的性器或是無法泌乳的乳首。

而Brett只是用呆滯的雙眼一臉幸福地抱著他身上的小怪物們，用好聽的嗓音向Eddy開心地說……

  
  


「Eddy你看！我當媽媽了喔！」

  
  
  
  


END

感謝[林佩](https://www.plurk.com/p/nzowwl)的配圖QQ（已授權）

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好……我是精進人亡的老千……
> 
> 昨天半夜看了噗浪大大畫的觸手產卵漫，然後洗了個澡，就突然想到怎麼寫一直心心念念的觸手文  
> 於是這篇充滿老千性癖的文章就在一天之內生了出來……  
> 半夜不睡覺，寫到天快亮，隔天上班差點死在地上（幹
> 
> 老實說我寫文這麼久這是我第一次寫觸手文，我覺得我好棒（痛哭
> 
> 我想肉的部份應該不用多說，就來說一些因為劇情關係無法解釋的私設好了
> 
> 基本上就是個很普通的奇幻世界觀，隨便你怎麼想！就是有那些大家想得到的職業！  
> 設定是上Brett是很年輕就拿到法師資格的人，巫師帽就是畢業的象徵，所以Brett很寶貝這頂帽子  
> Eddy原本也想當法師，但覺得有個物理攻擊可以互補是不錯的選擇  
> 於是身體練一練就硬是比Brett大了一號，然後就變成勇猛的劍士（超隨意
> 
> 冒險者公會也是很普通的奇幻世界或是網遊設定，反正隨你怎麼想  
> 其中值得注意的就是，公會嚴格要求所有冒險者不可以接受未經公會許可的任務  
> 而Brett及其他女性冒險者都因違反這個基本規定被臭老頭害慘  
> UCCU！就叫你們要聽話！（欸不是
> 
> 至於那隻全程最爽的魔物  
> 設定上就是一隻倒楣的魔寵，被死老頭抓去魔改後變成好色……欸不是，是只會基於原始本能做事的怪物  
> 如故事所說，老頭塞給受騙者的果汁全都是濃縮的雌性費洛蒙，只要試圖打開罐子就會直接噴出來，觸手怪就會去襲擊那個人  
> 本身雌雄同體可自產自銷，但把卵產在其他物種可以讓該物種協助飼養子嗣  
> 因為一些不可言說的演化，觸手怪會透過跟其他物種交配來刺激自己的精卵結合，並把受精卵產進倒楣鬼體內讓他背蛋  
> 觸手怪本身滿笨的，所以常常會因為太激烈的交配行為及產卵而把倒楣鬼弄死  
> 但觸手怪自己也會分泌很營養的體液來餵食倒楣鬼，他也知道一直做愛不吃飯會死人呢！  
> 當然吸收過觸手怪營養品的倒楣鬼們所分泌出的體液也會很營養  
> Brettㄋㄟㄋㄟ太小產不出奶，所以就用ㄐㄐ代替（喂  
> 沒啦XD其實是我本身不愛男性產乳嘻嘻
> 
> 設定上因為Brett本身是法師所以是非常優良的苗床，加上年輕跟運氣（？）所以沒被觸手怪玩死  
> 反而順利的背蛋成功，甚至幫牠生了一堆小寶寶  
> 觸手怪的孕期很短，5天就可以孵化，所以Eddy剛好趕上了感人的一幕（幹  
> 要是Eddy他們再晚一點，他可能還要被下第二次蛋XD
> 
> 最後Brett被救回去後能復原嗎？  
> 誰知道呢？  
> 我個人是沒聽說過惡墮後的人會恢復理智啦（幹


End file.
